


Surprise

by Katiebug445



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, please enjoy this little fic. it's cute.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: Armin wakes up on a Sunday morning to find himself alone in bed. Jean insists the whole day that he has a surprise, and only when the sun goes down does Armin find out what exactly it is.Written for fictober's day 4 prompt: sunset.





	Surprise

When Armin woke up that morning, the last thing he expected was to be in bed, alone, with Jean’s side messed up and cold. With a frown, Armin turned over onto his back and shut his eyes, attempting to fall back to sleep. Curiosity was beginning to get to him, however, and he wanted to know where his boyfriend had gotten off to. 

Armin lay there for another couple moments, weighing the pros and cons of actually getting up in his head before finally pulling the covers back with a huff and padding out to find Jean. 

He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes, and headed into the kitchen, finding the other man standing there, already dressed for the day, and loading some things into a cooler that was sitting on the counter. Armin yawned and wandered over to Jean, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his back. “Hi,” he greeted sleepily. 

He finished putting away whatever was in his hands, and then turned around, pressing a gentle kiss to Armin’s forehead and hugging him back. “Hi.” He replied. “I’m glad you’re up, I have a surprise for you.” 

“Can the surprise be us going back to bed for a little while longer?” 

Jean snorted and pulled himself out of Armin’s embrace, putting the lid on the cooler and taking the blond’s hand, and began to lead him back towards their room. “I think we might be able to spare a few minutes.” 

Armin crawled back into bed, pulling the blankets up around him again, and waited patiently while Jean stripped out of his pants and let them fall to the floor. He lay beside Armin, pulling the smaller man into his arms, and let his eyes slip shut. He let himself relax for a few moments, just listening to Armin breathe beside him, and felt himself drifting off again. “You always have the best ideas.” He murmured sleepily. 

“I do.” Replied Armin, lifting his head, “you should consider listening to them more often.” 

That pulled a laugh out of the taller man, and he leaned in for a quick kiss. “Just for that, I’m getting back up.” 

“No!” Armin said, grabbing Jean’s arm and making sure he didn’t move. “I’m sorry, alright? Just stay here and keep me warm.” 

“You’re so demanding in the mornings, Arlert.” 

“I have to be.” Armin yawned. “If I’m not, you get up too early.” 

Jean said nothing, just laid back and let the blond curl up next to him and lay his head on his chest. “You’re kinda cute, you know that?” 

Armin draped his arm across Jean’s waist, and held onto the taller man tightly. “I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

The smaller man smiled, pressing a kiss over Jean’s heart, and drifted back off to sleep. 

~~~~

When he woke back up, Jean was already up, and propped back against his pillows while running a hand gently across Armin’s back. “You’re up.” 

“I am.” 

“Good. ‘Cause there’s still something I want to do today.” 

Armin sat up, stretching out his muscles, and then asked, “What is it?” 

“You’ll find out.” Jean smirked, pulling the blankets back and getting out of bed. “But first, you have to get up and get dressed.” 

With a small huff, Armin got up and began pulling on the first pair of pants he could find, and one of Jean’s discarded shirts from the floor. He was about to comment to the other man that he was taking full ownership of the shirt, when he noticed Jean’s outfit. 

He’d pulled his hair back into a small ponytail, and was just fastening the button on a pair of dark blue jeans. They were his good jeans. And Armin noticed that he was wearing the flannel he’d gotten him for Christmas last year. The one that Jean had admitted that he was afraid of wearing every day because he didn’t want to ruin it. Like the pants, he only wore it on special occasions. 

Armin suddenly felt very under-dressed. 

 

At 6:00 PM, Jean began loading the car with things he wouldn’t let Armin see. The blond, once again, wondered what his boyfriend was up to, and was beginning to get a little nervous to find out. He ran all of their important dates through his mind, and he couldn’t think of anything that he would be forgetting that happened in October. The only thing he could think of was that it was a week before Halloween. 

There wasn’t anything important, personal or national, that happened a week before Halloween, was there? 

Finally, Jean asked if he was ready, and the two got in the car. Armin had no idea how long the taller man drove for, but Armin knew they were getting farther and farther away from the city, and up someplace high. When they finally stopped, they were at an overlook that looked down on the city. It was a beautiful sight, even during the day, but Armin couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit. “Jean if you wanted to make out, you didn’t have to drive all the way out here. We have a perfectly good couch for that at home.” 

“Funny.” Jean retorted. “But that’s not why we’re here. Come with me.” He opened his door and got out, waiting until the blond had done the same before going around to the back and popping the trunk. “What we’re doing, requires a little bit of walking.” He pulled out a couple blankets and handed them to Armin before grabbing the cooler and setting it on the ground while he locked their car. 

Without another word, Jean led them down a narrow footpath leading up even higher than the overlook, and didn’t stop until they were near a giant tree that provided just enough shade for the two of them. Armin laid out their blankets and sat down, looking up at Jean curiously. 

The taller man set the cooler down beside him, and then sat a little ways away from Armin, beginning to fiddle with a tuft of grass that was near his leg. “You’re probably wondering why we’re here.” He said after a moment. 

“Kinda.”

“I can’t tell you yet, but I’m actually getting hungry.” 

Armin pushed the cooler to the center of the blankets, and Jean popped the lid off, handing Armin a sandwich and a beer, before doing the same for himself. The two ate in silence, Armin still trying to come up with some kind of answer as to why they were here, and Jean looking more and more like he was going to vomit as the minutes passed. Eventually, he uncapped his own beer and chugged the whole thing down in four huge gulps. 

The blond eventually started rambling on about different things, trying to fill the quiet while he waited for Jean’s explanation, and the other man just nodded or “mhm”d along when it was required of him. 

Finally, the sun began to go down, and one by one, the lights in the city began to pop on, filling the pink sky with a million tiny lights that mirrored the sky above them. 

Jean took a breath and crawled forward until he was directly in front of Armin, and then took the smaller man’s hands in his. “We’ve known each other for, what? Ten years? Maybe Eleven? It’s been a long time.” 

“Eleven, yes.” 

“Eleven. Okay. Well, in those eleven years, I haven’t ever, uh, met anybody quite like you, Armin. You’re without a doubt the smartest person I know, but you’re also the bravest. You’ve proven that time and time again.”

“I’m really not--” 

“Let me finish.” Jean paused for a moment, trying to remember where he was, and Armin noticed how red his face was getting. “You constantly inspire me to want to be more like that. To look the world in the face and say ‘I’m not afraid of you.’, and kick some ass. You’re... an awesome person, Armin. And, I, uh... I love you. More than anything. So...” He reached into his back pocket and held out a pewter band in his hand, unable to bring himself to say anything else. 

Armin couldn’t help but notice how badly Jean’s hand shook, and, with a huge smile, took the ring from his hand and slid it on his own finger. “Of course.” He said, pulling Jean in for a kiss that knocked the taller man down onto the blankets. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

When they broke apart, Armin helped Jean back up, and the two of them sat together, hands clasped together between them, and watched the rest of the sun fade from pink, to red, purple, and finally sink below the horizon completely, only to be replaced with billions of stars. 

When Armin started shivering, Jean pulled the top blanket up around both of them, and sat huddled together with his finace while they watched the stars twinkling all around them. 

Armin lay his head on the other man’s shoulder and squeezed his hand gently in his own. This wasn’t at all how he expected his day to go, but he couldn’t say he was too upset about it. 

Getting engaged almost was worth being dragged out of bed on a Sunday afternoon against his will for. 


End file.
